Ebonics my stories
by LyraHikaru
Summary: I put the first chapter of all my ongoing stories through the ebonics translator! :D Raed it!
1. Chapter 1

**To make up for not posting this week, I am going to put each first chapter of all my ongoing stories through an ebonics translator. Be prepared to die.**

As da sun rose on a new day on Creature Isle, Team Crafted and da Creatures were all asleep except one. Jazz was awake and was practicin his magic. He was learnin from da resident magic user, Kevin(just go wit it people!). The yang sorcerer looked up when he heard footsteps comin towards him. He smiled at his boyhomie. "Hey Mikey." The blackette came ova and kissed him. "Hello beautiful." Jazz giggles and hugs da older male. "Why is ya up so early babe?" Mike scooped Jazz up inta his arms. The brunette squeaked and wrapped his arms around his boyhomie's neck. "Mike! Put me down ya asshole!" "Nope, come on Jazz, come wit me." "I guess I gots no say in da matter?" "Exactly."

Jazz

As we neisd da camp, Ty hurried towards us and smiled. "You out practicin again J?" I nodded. "Kevin be a great teacher. He be fo real interested in unlockin da full potential of muh powers." Ty nodded. "Well, come along ya two, we gots ta go see off Dov, Arielle, Vi, Bodil and Double." I felt muh chest tighten. "Oh yeah...they're leavin today..." "Did Alex change him mind last minute again?" Ty nodded. "Said he felt dat his place was heea ta help us until we got ready ta go back ta da mainland." Mike nodded and set me down when we neisd da dock. Everyone was der, all muh new homies, five I had ta say crunkbye to. Vi saw me startin ta tear up. "Aww...J..." She came ova and wrapped her arms around me and I clung ta her and cried quietly. Arielle came ova and hugged me too. "I can't believe ya guys is leavin." Vi smiled. "J, dis won't be da last time ya see us. I get da feelin we'll meet again very soon(hint hint!)." I smiled at her and wiped away muh tears. "I hope so Vi." I hugged her and Arielle again and brohugged Dov, Double and Bodil. Once I was done, everyone else came ova ta say their crunkbyes, everyone except Perce. I pulled Quentin aside. "His ankle actin up again?" Q nodded solemnly. Ever since he sprained his ankle back at da prison, it had given him problems every so often(happens ta me sometime, sprained muh ankle about a month ago, its still givin me sheeet). I sighed and headed towards his and Q's crib. When I reached it, I knocked four times and entered. "Hey Perce." The blond looked up at me and smiled. "Hey J, ya already say bye ta da others?" I nodded. "Your ankle givin ya sheeet again?" Percy giggled. "You talk about it like its a real person J." I smiled and ran muh hand ova his ankle and muh hand glowed green. Percy winced slightly but muh magic eased his pain some. "You're gettin better J, maybe ya'll be able ta fix it completely." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "So how be it goin wit Quentin?" I asked, wigglin muh eyebrows. He giggled and shook his head. "It's goin fine J, but I don't think anythin be gonna happen between us." Yes, Percy had a crush on da fish. Everyone knew except da fish himself and Mitch swoe on Betty dat da fish told him dat he liked Percy too. One problem, neither of them would admit it ta da other. I sighed. "You need ta tell him first Perce." The blond stisd down at his lap. "But what if he doesn't like me and I make thins awkward between us?" I sighed and shook muh head. "Perce..." "Hey J, Perce." We both looked up at Quentin in da doorway. "Hey Q." The blond smiled and rolled his ankle. "Does it feel better?" He nodded and stood up slowly. I wrapped muh arm around his waist in case his ankle decided ta act up. It held and I moved away slightly. Percy smiled and rideefully moved towards da door. He soon got used ta walkin again and headed outside, Quentin right on his heals. I sighed as da sun rose higher in da sky. I followed them towards da dock until a strong arm wrapped around muh waist and another hand clamped ova muh mouth. I was dragged between da cribs. I struggled and kicked back. "J, calm down!" I looked up inta sparklin green eyes and stopped muh strugglin. I turned around in his arms. "Mike, what da hell was dat?" He smirked and pressed his lips ta mine. I wrapped muh arms around his neck and muh hands tangled in his hair. He had let it grow out since we had left da prison. His hands held onta muh hips and he pushed me back against da wall behind us. His tongue ran along muh lower lip, askin fo entrance. I opened muh mouth and our tongues met in a beautiful dance of sparks and passion. He dominated da kiss and his hand moved up muh shirt, feelin da smooth skin and da lean muscles ripplin under said skin. I moved muh hands from his hair down ta his muscled arms. We pulled apart fo air and panted. He rested his foehead against mine. "I love ya J." I smiled at him and pressed a light kiss ta his lips. "I love ya too Mike." And wit dat, I slipped out under his arms and ran fo muh life. "J! Come back heea! I be not done wit ya yet!" I laughed as I became invisible. "You've got ta find me first!"

Mike

Oh god, his mouth tasted so sweet, his scent was intoxicatin, he smelt like wild jasmine, somethin almost magical and somethin dat could only be described as Jazz. We had ta pull apart ta breath and I rested muh head against his. I gazed inta his deep blue eyes. His eyes were one of da first thins dat attracted me ta him when we first met back at da prison. "I love ya J." He smiled, his face lightly up, and he pressed his lips ta mine gently. "I love ya too Mike." And wit dat, he slipped out from under muh arms and darted out of da alley. "J! Come back heea! I be not done wit ya yet!" I heard him laugh, da sound deep and high at da same time. "You gots ta come find me first!" I groaned, he was probably goin invisible on me again. I walked out of da alley and looked around. Kevin walked onta da street and smiled at me. "Hey Mike." "Hey Kevin." "You lookin fo somethin?" I shook muh head. "Moe like someone." Kevin's dark chocolate eyes widened and closed as he chuckled. "Is J hidin from ya again?" "YES! And all I wanted ta do was show him somethin..." I lowered muh head sadly. Kevin's hand went and ruffled muh hair. "He'll show up when he's ready." Well I guess he decided dat he was ready then cuz da next thin I knew, I was flat on da ground wit Jazz on muh back. He wrapped his arms around muh neck and buried his face in muh neck. "Mine." I shivered as his lips brushed muh skin. "Uhh..." We all looked ova ta see Crystal and Silver. The two hybrids had gotten fo real close since we arrived heea but not in a sexual way(Sorry, I don't do yuri). Crystal shook her head. "I be not even gonna ask." Silver giggled at her homie's remark. Jazz got up and pulled me ta muh feet. I hugged da smaller male and Kevin shook his head, chucklin. Silver walked ova ta us, draggin Crystal. "Hey guys!" Kevin smiled at them. "Hey lil' bitches." Silver smiled at da fedora wearin maine. "So how is thins goin wit Steven?" The maine removed his fedora and ran a hand through his hair, pushin da frine out of his eyes only fo it ta fall right back inta his eyes. "It's goin fine, I just don't think anythin will happen." Yeah, Kevin likes Steven. It's a aite known fact among our small group of Crys, Silver, Kevin, Jazz and muhself. Jazz sighed. "Percy said da same thin ta me earlier about himself and Quentin." Kevin smiled. "So I be not da only one havin problems?" Jazz smirked and nodded. "No yo not." I pressed a kiss ta da side of his head and he giggled. Kevin sighed. "I wish I had a relationship like yos and Mike's, J." "You will Kevin, he'll come around soon enough." Kevin smiled at me. "Thanks Mike." Silver and Crys smiled at us all. "So Percy and Quentin still not together yet." Jazz shook his head. "Perce said he's srideed dat if he confesses, then he will mess up his homieship wit Q. And he doesn't want dat." Silver's ears flattened against her head, somethin they did when she was irritated or thinkin fo real hard. "That's funny cuz I ovaheard Quentin sayin da same thin ta Mitch da other day." Jazz nodded. "So they is both srideed of ruinin their homieship ova a crush." Silver nodded. "Seems like it." Kevin smiled. "So I be not da only one havin problems?" Jazz smirked and nodded. "No yo not." I pressed a kiss ta da side of his head and he giggled. Kevin sighed. "I wish I had a relationship like yos and Mike's, J." "You will Kevin, he'll come around soon enough." Kevin smiled at me. "Thanks Mike." Silver and Crys smiled at us all. "So Percy and Quentin still not together yet." Jazz shook his head. "Perce said he's srideed dat if he confesses, then he will mess up his homieship wit Q. And he doesn't want dat." Silver's ears flattened against her head, somethin they did when she was irritated or thinkin fo real hard. "That's funny cuz I ovaheard Quentin sayin da same thin ta Mitch da other day." Jazz nodded. "So they is both srideed of ruinin their homieship ova a crush." Silver nodded. "Seems like it." Kevin sighed and put his hat back on as Steven skipped ova and joined us. "Hey guys!" Steven's gray wolf ears were perked up and his tail wagged happily. Yes, Steven be a hybrid like Silver and Crys but he a lupine(wolf) hybrid instead of a neko(cat) hybrid. Kevin smiled at da smaller male. "Sup Steven?" The maine smiled at his best homie. "Hey Stevie." Silver greeted da male. Crystal nodded her sup. "So what was dis about Percy and Quentin?" I raised an eyebrow. "You heard dat?" He nodded and pointed at his ears. "Super humaine hearin Mike." Kevin looked around nervously. "How much did ya hear?" Steven paused ta think. "I started listenin in when Silver told Kevin dat someone would come around. Who were ya guys talkin about?" Kevin visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "No one Steven." The male looked his homie up and down and gave him a look dat said 'we will talk about dis later'. The maine nodded slightly and da hybrid's face lit up. "Okay then, come on Kevin. We gots stuff ta do today!" And wit dat, Steven grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him off. "Bye guys!" Kevin looked back at us befoe they rounded da corner, worry on his face.

Kevin

Oh sheeet, oh sheeet, oh sheeet! Steven be holdin muh hand! He be holdin muh hand! Breath Kevin, its fine, its fine. He's just doin it ta pull ya along. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and then he tripped. He fuckin tripped. Thanks ta muh fast reflexes, I was able ta flip us around so I was da one ta hit da ground first and gots Steven land ontop of me. We ended up on da ground, faces inches apart. Steven's dark brown eyes boed inta mine and he leaned foward.

- aww yea foo.

**Sorry about no posting these last few weeks, too lazy and too much stuff to do irl. :/ i'll be back to regular posting soon guys. Peaceskis!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray pov

I was runnin fo muh life through a dark foest. THEY were right behind me and muh super speed was da only thin keepin me away from them. I launched muhself up inta a tree and held muh breath. "Wheea did he go?!" The motorcycles came ta a stop under muh tree and they cut off. Feet crunched da fallen leaves dat littered da ground. "They say dat he likes ta hide in trees if he feels threatened." I cursed under muh breath, they knew muh ways. I had ta act fast if muh plan was ta work. My muscles tensed as their flashlights clicked on and searched da tree line. One of da beams shined inta muh eyes and I flinched. "Found 'em!" I jumped from da tree and onta one of da bikes and turned it on. "Hey!" I gunned da engine and took off through da trees, leavin da douchebags in da dust.

I finally reached da highway and began headin down da road. It was then dat it hit me, literally. A black truck slammed inta da bike and threw me inta da ditch on da side of da road. I groaned and sat up. No broken bones, I had adapted them so they didn't break very easily but I was gonna gots bruises all ova muh body. "Oh sheeet! Fuck! I be so sorry!" I looked up ta see a maine slide down da ditch towards me. I went ta stand up but muh knees buckled under me. I felt strong arms catch me and hold me up. I looked up inta dark brown eyes and felt muh cheeks heat up. "You okay? You took quite a fall der." I nodded and winced slightly. "Other than a few bruises, I should be fine but I be not so sho about muh bike." We both looked ova at da smokin motorcycle and da maine's eyes widened. He grabbed muh arm and quickly pulled me up da hill. He pulled me behind his truck as da bike exploded inta a ball of flames. I flinched and buried muh face in his shirt. I was terrified of fire and loud noises. I felt da stranger's hand run through muh short wavy black hair as I clung ta him. "Shhh...it's okay, shh..." I shivered and gasped when I felt muhself get lifted up again and placed inside da truck. His arms pulled away from me as he started up da truck. He reached ova muh body and buckled da seatbelt. I felt da truck move foward and off we went, inta da night.

Joel pov

I was drivin home one night after a long day of work and I was exhausted. You know, when ya work all day from 6 am ta 11 pm? Dammit Gus, last time I let ya and Burnie convince me ta work late! I was so tired dat I didn't notice da motorcycle until I hit it. I slammed on muh brakes and cut off da engine. I quickly jumped out and looked down inta da ditch wheea da bike and its rider had landed. I heard a loud groan and sighed in relief. Whoever dat was be still alive. "Oh sheeet! Fuck! I be so sorry!" I slid down da embankment and saw him. He was avage height, looked Puerta Rican, short wavy black hair and glasses, he was wearin jeans, a jacket and sneakers. "You okay maine, ya took quite a fall der." He nodded. "Other than a few bruises, I should be fine." He went ta stand up and his knees gave out on him. I snaked muh arm around his waist and held him up. His dark brown eyes stisd up at me. "But I be not too sho about muh bike." I looked ova ta see da smokin vehicle. My eyes widened at da sight of flames. I grabbed his arm and booked it up da hill. I pulled him behind muh truck just befoe da bike exploded inta a great ball of fire, no pun intended. I felt him flinch and bury his face inta muh shirt. I gently ran muh finers through his soft black curls and attempted ta calm him down. "Shhh...it's okay, shhh..." I guess he's srideed of fire or loud noises or maybe both. He shivered and I lifted him up. He gasped when I placed him inta da truck and I released him long enough ta climb in muhself and ta start da truck. The cops were bound ta get heea soon and I didn't fo real feel like explained why I hit dis guy's motorcycle. I reached ova him and buckled his seatbelt. I revved da engine and we started off down da highway, inta da night.

- aww yea foo.

**I regret nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven

I sprinted down da hill outside da lab I had grown up in. I was doin it! I was escapin! My perked gray wolf ears picked up da sound of heavy footsteps. I gritted muh teeth and pushed foward. I could see da fence ahead of me and I quickly climbed it. My feet hit da ground and I took off inta da woods. "Goddammit!" I chuckled when I heard them swearin, bastards deserved it. I had finally done it, I had escaped.

I kept runnin until I reached another fence. I jumped ova it and found muhself in a small backyard. It was about two in da mornin when I landed on da soft grass. Theea was a soft light comin from da upper floor window and muh curiosity got da best of me. I quickly and quietly made muh way up ta da window and peered inside. Inside der was a boy about muh age sittin in front of a computer and appeisd ta be talkin ta himself. I looked him ova pretty well, shaggy dark hair, dark eyes, slight possible tan. He was fo real crunk lookin. His eyebrows were creased in concentration and he was swearin under his breath. He appeisd ta be playin a game on his computer, it looked fo real blocky. I shook muh head and jumped off da window sill. I hit da ground rather hard and cried out loudly. I had twisted muh ankle and I collapsed ta da ground in pain. Theea was movement in da window and then da light in da livin isa turned on and da boy from upstairs came outside. His eyes fell on muh still fom and he hurried ova ta me. "Oh muh god, is ya okay?" He had a deep toned voice. "No, I fuckin landed on muh ankle wrong." He ran a hand through his hair and knelt next ta me and ran his finers ova muh ankle. "Doesn't feel broken. Can ya move it?" I nodded and moved it slightly. He nodded. "Let's get ya inside uhh..." "Steven." "Yeah, Steven. I be Kevin." Kevin pulled me ta muh feet and I did muh best ta hide muh ears. You couldn't see them if I laid them flat against muh head. "Hold onta muh waist." He guided muh arm ova his shoulder and I wrapped muh arm around his waist. "Now put all yo weight on dat foot and lean on me some." I nodded and then realized, how was I goin ta hide muh tail? It was long and poofy like a wolf's tail. Kevin led me inside and he kicked da back door shut. I was pulled towards da couch and I was told ta lie down. I sat on muh tail ta hide it. "Steven?" "Hm?" "Umm... what is those ears doin on yo head?" I froze and felt da top of muh head. Sure enough, muh ears were perked up slightly. I sighed. "Guess der's no hidin it now." I made them stand up all da way. But instead of runnin away in fear, Kevin gazed at me in curiosity. "Steven, is ya-" "A hybrid? Yes Kevin, I be." He smiled. "I was gonna say dog person but hybrid works." I smiled at him and moved muh tail out from under me. Kevin stisd at muh tail in fascination and sat next ta me. "How did dis happen Steven?" I shifted uncomfotably on da couch. "I'll try ta explain it ta ya but its a bit complicated." Kevin smiled. "I gots all night Steven, explain away."

When I finished talkin, der was a look of horror on Kevin's face. "So they altered yo DNA as an embryo and raised ya in a cage yo whole life?" I nodded. "Until I escaped late last night." Kevin ran a hand through his dark brown hair and exhaled loudly. "Damn Steven, datis some serious sheeet." I nodded. I jumped when his arms wrapped around me. "Relax Steven." I wrapped muh arms around his waist and rested muh head on his shoulder. Kevin reached up and ran his hand ova muh ears. "I be still in awe about dis Steven." I sighed and pulled away. "Yeah? Well, I've taken up most of yo night Kevin. I should go." Kevin's bright, happy face crumpled. "Do ya gots to?" I looked at him confused. "Won't yo pisnts be mad ya let a total stranger inta yo crib?" Kevin blew his hair out of his eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown. "If I had pisnts they might." I gasped and pulled him inta muh arms. "I be so sorry Kevin, I didn't know." The tan boy chuckled and hugged me back. "It's fine, Steven. They're not dead, they live in Indiana and I moved up heea ta Seattle." I sighed and chuckled wit him. "So ya still gonna leave?" A small smile quirked muh lips. "Are ya sayin ya want me ta stay?" Kevin smiled. "Yeah, someone be goin ta gots ta protect ya from those scumbag scientists." I smiled back at him and nodded. "Then I stay." Kevin jumped up and cheered loudly. His cheerin was interrupted by da loud growlin of muh stomach. I blushed and chuckled. Kevin smiled and motioned fo me ta follow him. He led me ta da kitchen. "You hungry?" I nodded rapidly. "Starvin." He smiled and opened his fridge. "You want eggs and bacon?" I nodded. "Sure, sounds crunk." Kevin smiled and pulled out da stuff needed fo breakfast.

-Time skip!-

We sat down at da lil island in his kitchen and ate our fill. I mostly ate while Kevin watched me in fascination. I smiled at him and he looked down at his food and blushed. I giggled at him and he smiled up at me. "So what do ya want ta do today Steven?" I paused ta think. "Can I see da town nearby?" Kevin nodded. "But we're gonna gots ta hide yo ears and tail." I sighed and nodded. "And...no offense...ya need a shower, big time." I laughed and shook muh head. "Sorry but its true!" I nodded and stood up. Kevin followed and led me upstairs ta his room. He pulled out a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and boxers fo me. "We'll focus on fixin ya ears later." I smiled at him and went inta his bathroom.

Kevin

So Steven be currently takin a shower in muh bathroom while I sit on da couch watchin da news. I wasn't fo real surprised dat I had taken a likin ta da hybrid. "In today's news, a reward has been put on fo any infomation regardin dis yang maine." I looked up and Steven's phota stisd back at me from da tv screen. He looked beaten and bloody in da picture. I gasped and turned off da tv. "Hey Kevin?" I looked behind me and Steven stood der, da only sign of him any different than normal were his wolf ears. I smiled and stood up. "You look great." Steven smiled his lil crooked smiled. "Thanks, though muh tail bein like dis be a lil uncomfotable." I walked around ta him and led him ta da coat closet. I opened da door and pulled down an old beanie and turned ta face him. I placed da beanie on his head and moved it around until it looked natural and covaed his ears. He smiled at me and I wrapped muh arms around him. "Stop bein so damn cute Steven." I heard him giggle and felt him wrap his arms around muh waist. "Thanks fo takin me in Kevin." I smiled against his neck and chuckled. "No problem Steven, no problem."

- aww yea foo.

**#SorryNotSorry**


End file.
